A Sweet Revenge
by Marionette Mite
Summary: After tracking team RWBY to Atlas, Neo decides she must enlist old ties from her past in order to avenge her beloveds death at the hands of the silver eyed leader. Sadly such ties include her Eccentric older brother, an emotionless android, a vengeful swordfighter and his twin apprentices, and a bounty hunting Faunus with a walking armory. NOTE: this is a WIP story. Read the end.


As much as it infuriated her to no end Neo had to concede that she was no match for Ruby Rose at this point in time. Every since she and Cinder had arrived in Atlas she had secretly been stalking the girl who led to her beloveds demise, and had thus learned of her new partnership with the Ace ops of Atlas and the upgrades she and her team had received. To make matter worse she and Cinder had to constantly be on guard since they were both on the top wanted list in Atlas due to the Generals paranoia, just her luck if you asked her. All of these coupled together meant that the silver eyed bitch was never alone and most often accompanied by the Schnee Brat or the Blonde Bimbo.

So with a heavy heart she decided that she and Cinder would need help to achieve their goals, before ultimately she got the chance to gut both her and Ruby for what they did.

"Are you certain these people can be... trusted?" Cinder asked her for the umpteenth time as they trekked through the back alleys of Mantle masked by her semblance.

Would she consider the people she was going to trusted... she would yes, but would she consider them sane minded individuals... no. However when she was younger they had practically been a surrogate family to her, along with... him. But the point was she would place her life in their hands if she had to without hesitation, as they were the exception to the term "No honor among thieves" despite their chosen profession.

"Yes" Neo signed to her with her free hand, the other being preoccupied with keeping "Hush" rested over her shoulder.

Cinder merely lulled her eyes in response as the rounded a corner. "I will trust your judgment on this then Neo," Cinder said bluntly, "Since I know more than anyone you want Ruby dead as much as I. And wont jeopardize that objective in any way."

Thankful that she was in front of the other woman, Neo rolled her eyes at that remark. If anything she was doing the most in trying to ensure the silver eyed girls death, she hadn't been idle after Roman's death, no she had been planning and playing it smart. Sure her little bout with Cinder at the Malachite's den was mainly vendetta driven, she had been gathering resources since Beacon fell for the majority of the time after she finished grieving. After all how else did Cinder suppose she got word of where Ruby had fled to, the underground was a valuable ally to have, even more so a dangerous enemy. Within hours of the battle of Argus Neo was aware that Ruby and her friends were en-route to Atlas on the stolen airship. Which led her to this moment which despite her experience in masking her emotions she was nervous.

Continuing down the alleyway she spotted what she was looking for, a homeless man camped between two dumpsters.

"I hope this isn't who you were leading me to Neo." Cinder scoffed behind her as the approached the man, who was rambling nonsense under his breath.

Neo merely ignored her as she walked foreward, the man going quiet having noticed their presence. Turning to their direction his face was stone masked as she walked up to him before peering down at him breaking her illusion so he could see who she was. Despite this revelation the man's disposition didn't change, but he did nod his head as he used the dumpsters on both sides of him to pull himself up.

"It has been a long time since you have been here," The man said his voice sounding hoarse and gravelly. "But you are always welcome within our sanctuary."

There was a moment of silence before the clicking of Cinder's heels broke it as she strode forward. "Pardon my interuption, but pray tell how is this man going to help us Neo?" She asked as her one good eye narrowed at the multi color haired girl.

Sensing where this was going the man turned around and pushed a brick into the wall of the alley behind him, where there was once again a moment of silence before the faint sounds of gears turning could be heard. After a few seconds a small passageway was opened behind the man who stepped aside and gestured for them to enter. Steeling herself for what was to come Neo took a deep breath before begining her entrance into the corridor, with Cinder quirking an eyebrow but following all the same. Once both women were safely inside the man heard the faint sounds of armored footsteps approaching, and quickly clicked another brick into the wall as the entrance closed itself again. Just in time as well because once he sat back down and continued his rambling the Atlesian patrol passed him and barely paid him any mind beyond a quick reference of his existence.

* * *

"Please Topaz tell me something," A sickeningly coy voice said as the owner placed his hands on the shoulders of the other man named Topaz who nervously gulped at the sudden contact from the other person who began massaging them. "I pay you and your men to keep me up to date on all new high caliber Atlas operatives, correct?" The voice asked as Topaz began sweating.

"You do sir, but-" Topaz tried to defend himself but was cut of by a loud banging sound as the other persons fist slammed down on the metal table in front of them, having moved away from behind Topaz.

"And were you or were you not aware of these seven individuals arrival into the generals ranks?" The person asked as he pressed a button on the table, which brought up the images of seven brightly colored individuals.

Topaz gulped again as he began rubbing his hands together, his palms getting clammy from the amount of sweat he was producing. "I-I was sir." Topaz said as he weekly looked up at the imposing shadow before him he began moving around the table again before he was face to face with Topaz again.

"Than please Topaz elaborate for me," The man said as he leaned closer using a hand to steady himself on Topaz's shoulder. "Why was it that one of my major smuggling operations was hit by these individuals, without knowledge of their existence in the generals ranks"

"I don't know sir!" Topaz said quickly as he tried to get up from his seat before being shoved back down by the other man who still had a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, getting feisty now aren't we Toppy," The other man cooed as he stepped into the light revealing his two toned hair of white and red. "Afraid that I'll hurt you for failing me?" He mocked as his twin colored eyes the same color as his hair stared into Topaz's own yellow ones.

Topaz never got the chance to answer before a knock came from the lone entrance to the room, before the heavy metal door was opened and a very scantily clad woman stepped in.

"Peppy darling you have a visitor." The woman said playing with a stray lock of her deep blue hair.

The other man let out a low growl at being interrupted before straightening himself up and motioned for the woman to leave, which she did leaving the door open with a huff. He cracked his neck as he walked past Topaz who let out a large exhale since he believed he had been saved. The sharp pain in his neck as his head suddenly fell into his hands proved his ultimate fate, as the other man placed his hook sword back on his back barely regarding the body of Topaz as he left the room.

Exiting the room he saw the woman had been waiting outside and was lazily playing with her nails now, turning to her the man gave one order. "Have him cleaned up." before departing to see his visitor.

He knew whoever it was had to be high profile for "Coral" to come and inform him, especially during an "Employee Evaluation" as he called them, but who could it have been that wanted to see him. He was the De-Facto leader of the small crime group that expanded across "Solitas". Which meant there was an ungodly amount of work that needed to be done on a daily basis, work that he shelled out to his most trusted associates of which Topaz was no longer a part of. Not that he would be missed since he was only brought on due to a shortage of administrational manpower, but unfortunately he had grown lazy and refused to straighten himself out before a major operation had been hit.

Pepper could only imagine the headache that would soon follow as the supplies and evidence Atlas had raided from that operation would be used to track down the other business venues. Fortunately no one of importance had been captured on the raid, and after everything had been done he was able to pin down the seven new contenders on the board. All of them were also highly capable and managed to fight off his forces single handedly without any backup from Atlas personnel. Very valuable information indeed, especially if he can twist them into his palm.

"Mister "Loducrema" your visitor is this way." One of his underlings said as they joined him by his side with a clipboard under his arms, as he led him to the waiting area.

It was more appearance based at this point since he had the entire facility mapped out from memory, but the other kept saying that the great "Peppermint Loducrema" needed to maintain his public image, especially with the upcoming election that he intended to win.

"May I ask who it is that wants to see me, and what type of business they want with me." Pepper asked as the assistant checked the clipboard for the information.

"From what I have been informed of sir one of the visitors is Cinder Fall, and I am sure you are aware of her reputation." The assistant said as Pepper nodded in understanding, after all there was no need to talk about the woman who was responsible for Beacons fall.

However that merely brought up the question of what she wanted with him and his organization. A few of his agents in the White Fang said that she basically strong-armed them into working for her. Fortunately he kept himself and his organization on the down low and made sure that they were hardly known outside of the members of it. But he suspected she had her sources if she managed to find them, especially in the hell that Ironwood made Mantle since the near fall of Haven, and the fall of Beacon.

"So she is not alone then?" Pepper asked as he glanced over at the assistant who nodded looking back to the clipboard, not missing the reference of more than one person being present. At least he knew what kind of business these people were here for now since Cinder Fall was by no means wanting to conduct legal business with him.

"Yes however we are unable to identify her companion aside from here being female." The assistant said before departing as they had arrived at the waiting area, and Pepper had dismissed them.

Steeling himself for what was going to be a possible frustrating conversation with a power hungry madwoman Pepper entered the room. "Well," He said surprised as he saw who was sitting beside Cinder Fall, having noticed the family resemblance that stared back at him in the mirror everyday. "It has been far to long, beloved sister." Pepper said bowing to his younger kin.

-TBC-

* * *

**AN- This is just a quick draft of what I am making into a full story. As for my OC he is Neo's older brother by two years and can be compared to a mobster due to him being an underworld kingpin, but having a public persona as referenced by him aiming to compete in the election that Jacques and Robyn participated in. Which if it is not obvious yet this is a volume 7 AU, with everything that happened before episode 4 of Volume 7 being the same as Canon. The main character in this will be Cinder Fall, Neo, and my OC Peppermint Ludocrema. With the pairing TBA later. Here is a rough character sheet for my OC just so you know what I am going for.**

* * *

**Name- Peppermint "Pepper" Loducrema**

**Emblem- Two Candy Canes angled to form a heart with sinister eyes peering through it**

**Appearance- 5'11" tall, with milky white skin, Right eye is white, while the left one is an umbral red shifting between light red and deep crimson. Has his nails painted a deep red which combined with his skin tone often gives him a feminine appearance.**

**Personality- Pepper possesses a seemingly laid back and carefree personality often over exaggerating himself in conversations, such as making extreme hand gestures or never sitting still or standing in the same space. However this is nothing more than a disguise to cover up his true nature, that of a sadistic and sociopathic individual. He treats everything as if it is a play or a comedy until someone or thing forces him to get serious. Despite this he cares deeply for his only remaining family being his Sister and will go to any lengths to ensure her safety and survival.**

**Semblance- Noire(Has the ability to alter his appearance using an illusion similar to that of his sister Neo's sembhilance. His Semblance has the ability to alter his appearance and anything of small relative size to his body, but cannot influence anything of substantial size on his person, or anything not on his person. However it is incredibly useful for creating quick disguises in order to evade capture, or blend in with an unsuspecting populace.)**

**Weapon- Twin Hook Swords(Sugar and Spice), ALT Form twin SMGS(Dust Rounds- Fire and ice), Has his emblem on the crossguard of the hook sword form, and on the body of the weapon on the SMG form. His weapons are stored on the back of his jacket angled straight down like parallel lines.**

**Fighting style- Pepper's fighting style revolves around wearing his opponent/s down by striking at the vital points used in fighting such as the feet, hands, legs, and arms in order to tire the opponent out and cause them to blunder. Usually his style includes an excessive amount of parries and sweeping strikes when dealing with hunter level opponents possessing aura, however when dealing with opponents without aura he uses the crook of his blade to slice off unarmored areas of the opponent such as the wrists, ankles, and neck effectively maiming or killing the opponent when dealing with the neck. While fighting he moves similar to a serpent stalking its prey as he weaves through and around strikes and his opponent.**

**Outfit- Red Fingerless gloves with white trim, White Combat Boots with dark red soles, White dress pants with a bright red belt, White button up jacket with red trim with his emblem on the back of it. Wears a white military shirt, with a red tie underneath the coat.(This gives him the appearance of an atlesian specialist.) His Emblem is also featured on the cuffs of his shirt that are obscured by his jacket. Has spare weapon magazines on the rear side of his belt hidden from view.**

* * *

**Anyway please review so I can gather opinions on this rough draft and any and all suggestions/ criticisms are welcome. Like I said before as well this is not the complete first chapter, this is just a extreme rough draft of what I am working on.**


End file.
